ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Uchiha
'Character First Name' Aiden 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' LightFang 'Nickname (optional)' Little Flame (the meaning of the name Aiden) Myth Buster (called this by Cross) 'Age' 14 'Date of Birth' May 8 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakurian 'Height' 5' 2" 'Weight' 103 lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' single 'Personality and Behaviour' Aiden Uchiha is a rather interesting individual. He had his father, a guy who rarely cared if Aiden did anything at all. Most people would think this as a loathing connection but, Aiden enjoyed the freedom. He became a wild free spirit, with a bit of a stern side to him as well. He is sort of the punkish rogue type as some people call him. Though at other times he can be gentle and sweet. He is a mixed basket of behaviors and it just matters if you come around for the right one. Aiden likes to enjoy himself and practice new things most of the time. If he can help it he will either be found at a local Hibachi restraunt or out in one of the training feilds. There is the occasional times that he may play a prank or two on the citizens of the village, but its all in good fun. Overall Aiden just likes to have fun and seeks out to do just that. 'Nindo' "This is my testimate to fighting on equal terms as a Leaf shinobi." - Said to Kuro Kegawa "A clan that thrives on hatred, betrayal. Tough words from a being created of those feelings." - Said to Kurama 'Summoning' Crows: 'Aiden was taught to utilise crows for the Realm of the Crow by his sensei, Yami Namikaze. After extencive training and humiliatingly summoning an egg the first time Aiden finally got it through his anger. In raged by his teacher's laughing at him Aiden was able to summon the large Tengu like crow that seemed to rule over the Realm of Crows. 'Gami: After taking this fox in from killing his previous owner int eh chunin exams, Aiden placed a contract seal on him. The fox and Aiden have really bonded and Gami has really taken to his new master. This fox is able to utilise Earth Release techniques as well as clan techniques of the Kegawa Clan. However Aiden cannot perform these clan jutsu with the fox. 'Bloodline/Clan' Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, ''Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure.'' 'Kekkei Genkai' Sharingan (''写輪眼, "Copy Wheel Eye", "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. It first manifested, alongside the Byakugan, by the earliest known ancestor of the Uchiha: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It later became regarded as one of the Three Great Dōjutsu ''(三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu, "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Byakugan and the Rinnegan. The Sharingan is also called "Heaven's Eye" (''天眼, ''Tengan), because of the many abilities it grants the user. Tobirama Senju defines it as the'' "eye that reflects the heart"'' (''心を写す瞳, Kokoro o utsusu hitomi). ''Mangekyo Sharingan (万華鏡写輪眼; "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"),'' noted to be the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction'' (天壌の理を掌握せし瞳, tenjō no kotowari wo shōaku seshi hitomi), is an advanced form of the Sharingan that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. *''Osoijikan ''- The ability to slow the perception of time for the user. This only affects the user and allows him to make time pass longer than normal. To the extent that second could take hours to the user. This ability is limited to the extent of 3 real time seconds for the user per roleplay. :: (Maximum of 3 seconds of real time to manipulate per roleplay.) :: (Can not attack while using ability) 'Ninja Class' Special Jōnin'' - ''generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S rank missions. It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra, some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills. 'Element One' Fire Release (火遁, Katon "Fire Style")'' is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. '''Element Two ''Lightning Release ''(雷遁'', Raiton; "Lightning Style"'') is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. *Black Lightning Release'' (''雷, kaminari) a unique form of Lightning Release that not much is known about. However, as the name suggests, the lightning produced by this release is black in colour. 'Weapon of choice Uchiha Gunbai ''- (軍配, Gunbai; "army arrangement") or '''Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa; "army arrangement fan") This is an extremely durable war fan that Aiden uses. It is decorated with black and red weaved designs allong the fan, a red hilt, and the Uchiha Clan Symbol accented on the face. This fan is capable of stiring up powerful winds without the use of wind release as well as provide defencive capabilities due to its durability. Another feature of this Gunbai is that is had a chain that runs out of the hilt with a sickle on the end. This can be used offencively and for more manueverability. 'Databook' *Promoted to Jonin at 12 years old *Promoted to Special Jonin at 13 years old 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 (24) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 8 (12) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): ' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): ''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1 (10) *''Uchiha Gunbai '(warfan) '''Total: 60 'Jutsu List' '''''Academy Jutsu *Transformation_Technique - E Rank *Clone_Technique - E Rank *Body_Replacement_Technique - E Rank *Rope_Escape_Technique - E Rank *Generic_Sealing_Technique - E Rank *Genjutsu - E Rank Ninjutsu *Summoning Technique - C Rank *Crow Clone - C Rank Fire Release *Great Fireball Technique - C Rank *Propulsion Infusion - C Rank *Flare Gun - C Rank Lightning Release *Chidori - A Rank *Lightning Transmision - A Rank *Lightning Cutter - S Rank 'Teams' Team Yami: 'Yami Namikaze (''deceased leader) Teammates: *Amaya Iburi *Kasumi Hozuki '''Squad 4: Team Aiden ''(Aiden leads this squad)'' *Nanani Yamanaka *Jaang Otsuka *Miho Yuki 'Allies' Konohagakure, Cross Uzumaki, Verin Kagetsu, Amaya Iburi, Hei Rikudo 'Enemies' Gobi - The Five Tailed Beast 'Background Information' Many years ago Aiden was born into the prestige clan of the Uchiha. He was born to his father, Ryuzaki Uchiha, and mother, Naomi Uchiha. Aiden was also the second born into this family being two years younger than his brother, Deryk Uchiha. Now being born into this family came with a few rights of passage. However most of these seemed to be very troublesome. By the time Aiden grew old enough to enter the academy his father had Deryk teach him the family jutsu, Great Fireball Technique. This took a good bit of practice but in the end Aiden learned it well and moved on to practicing the basic shinobi arts. Aiden often wished to be taught by his father as he was a well respected Jonin but was often passed off to Deryk and forced to train with him. However at this time Deryk was often sent out on missions which left Aiden to himself. With no one around to train him he began practicing arts on his own. Usualy manipulating something he learned in the academy. One of these was the genjutsu skill. You see Aiden was a bit of a prankster and liked to put people in dismay or weird situations. Because of this he quickly picked up the demonic illusion, False Surroundings. He often used this to make people think an earth quake suddonly ripped a fissure through the city or the one time he made a patroling group of chunin think the demon fox had returned to attack the village. He was seriously scolded for that since one of those chunin was exceptionally skilled in genjutsu and saw through it immediatly. After that he never made the demon fox scare again but he didn't stop playing pranks. The other side of his training priarily focused on the Taijutsu arts though. When his brother returned from missions he would often strike up a spar with him and often loose. However there was onetime that Aiden had had enough and in the heat of the moment developed his own technique. He formed the dog seal by slaming his fist into his left hand and went to let out a punch wishing for some extra power. Suddonly he got just that. A plume of fire burst out from his elbow and delivered a strong punch that his brother didn't see coming, even with his sharingan. At the time Aiden didn't know how he had done it but after a few months he got it down packed. He even used it as a jutsu to show off in the academy exit exams. The judges were very amazed by his usage of this technique and awarded him genin for his skill. Now Aiden is just hoping to become a stonger ninja some day. Maybe even stronger than his father. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: *Genin Throwdown: Aiden versus Ketsuekei Casual Meetings or Events: *Chunin Exams: Aiden vs. Kuro Story Progression: *Chapter one *Chapter 3 *Chapter 5 Clan Specific: Training Roleplays *Team Darkness Summoning Training *Aiden summons an egg *Crow Clone Training Team Yami *A Girl and her Clone 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju